Michael is sick
by Roxy Knight 13
Summary: Michael gets sick and it is up to eve to look after him. eve/michael please review xxxx


**so hey guys just a cute one shot about Eve and Michael**

**read and review xxx**

* * *

Eve pov

I had just come home from work at common grounds and walked through the front door.

I was thinking about all the stuff me and Michael had gone through in the last couple of years. How he had gone from human to being killed by Oliver and then the house saving him as a sort of ghost. I mean he was human at night but kind of a breeze in the day. Then Amelie came and changed him vampire so he could leave the house. Now he has been turned human by Fallons cure. And through everything Michael has gone through all I could do was watch. I couldn't help him in any way possible.

I was pulled out of my thought by a crash coming from the kitchen. I decided to check it out to make sure there was no vampire attack on the house. When I opened the kitchen door I found Michael lying on the floor next to a fallen chair.

"Michael!" I screamed as I ran to his side. He didn't look hurt and there were no bite marks.

"I'm okay" he said as he tried to sit up but I had to help him a support his back.

"No your not Michael! What happened?" I asked him in a panicked voice.

"Well I went to sit on the chair but I seemed to have fallen off it" he said in a dazed voice "Eve I don't feel good. I think I am ill."

I hugged him close to me and felt his forehead. It felt warm and sweaty. He put his head on my shoulder as I stroked his hair.

He needs to lie down I thought. "Michael I need to get you to the sofa so could you please try and stand up for me. Please?" I asked him while supporting him as he stood up.

I walked to the sofa and lay him down on it. I put a blanket over him so he wouldn't get cold. "I will be back in two minutes" I said to him and kissed his forehead.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and looked inside a cupboard until I found a thermometer. I got a cloth and wet it with cold water to put on Michael's head. I grabbed both items and ran back downstairs.

Michael was on his side half awake. "Here" I said while putting the cold cloth on his head. " Open your mouth". I put the thermometer in his mouth and waited until it beeped.

When it beeped I took it out "that's high Michael. Ho do you feel?" I asked him while stroking his cheek.

"Dizzy, tired, hot." He said while leaning into my hand.

I lay down with him and he put his head on my shoulder and I massaged his head with all the love I could give him, which was a lot in my opinion.

"Why were you in the kitchen anyway" I asked him.

"I was trying to start dinner" he answered, "I still need to start dinner."

"No you don't. Go to sleep. I will cook dinner tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. Where are Shane and Claire?"

"Out. Now sleep"

I got off the sofa and pulled the blanket around Michael tighter. I went to the kitchen and decided to make pasta.

Just as I was putting the pasta into boil Shane and Claire walked through the front door laughing. "Hey keep it down. Michael is sick and asleep on the sofa" I whisper shouted to them as I came out he kitchen,

"Sorry" aid Shane.

"Michael is ill?" asked Claire.

"Yeah. He has a temperature and he said he felt dizzy," I answered. "Hey Shane could you cook the rest of the dinner while me and Claire look after Michael. Please?"

"Yeah sure" he answered.

Claire and me walked in to the lounge just as Michael woke up. Claire went over and gave him a hug. "Hey" said Claire.

"Hi" Michael answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay" he looked at me and smiled. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Dinner is ready" Shane shouted from the kitchen. Claire went to help Shane bring out the dinners while I stayed with Michael, trying g to help him sit up.

We all ate dinner as a family. Michael didn't eat much but what the hell, he is sick.

Latter that night while Michael and me were in bed he said "thank you for looking after me today. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Eve." He then fell asleep with his head on my shoulder and his arm around my waist.

"I love you to Michael" I said and fell into the land of dreams with him.


End file.
